


Small Oasis

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilacmermaid25's prompt: Neal and Leanne fall asleep in the on call room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Oasis

Leanne sighed as she walked slowly down the hallway, her left hand going up to rub her shoulder. It was a long shift, and they had just gotten taken down from a thirteen hour stretch of Code Black. Grateful that it ended she sent her residents off to go refuel, and she was going to do the same. The Attendings on call room was the only place in the hospital she could ever sleep, she tried. Every once in awhile, depending on how completely exhausted she was someone could find her sleeping in her office. But that usually didn’t last long, for that was the first place people looked. 

Rounding the corner to the on call room she sighed heavily, her hand dropped to her side before reaching up and pulling the handle down. Slowly she opened the door and peeked her head inside, a small smirk coming to her lips as she saw Neal already asleep, facing the wall. So, this is where he had run off too. Pushing the door opened more she stepped inside and then quietly shut the door behind her, letting it latch close. 

She pushed off her sneakers and then started to take the items from her scrubs out. Her stethoscope, badge, spare gloves, pens, glasses, pager and phone were all placed on the small table in the room. Reaching up to her bound hair she pulled at the band and slipped it off. Shaking her head a bit she slipped her eyes closed as she ran her free hand through her hair. It was so nice to get that down once in awhile. Tossing the band near her items she looked back over at him. Biting the inside of her cheek she moved to the twin sized bed and lowered herself on it, she then moved as carefully as she could to him. Laying on her right side she moved her left arm to lay softly over his hips. Leanne conformed to his body, her forehead resting against his shoulders as she closed her eyes once again. 

Over the past few months since they had decided to give their relationship a try this was one of her favorite things to do. She would watch him for a moment, trying to make sense of why he had wanted to even be with her. But she stopped questioning his choice and just went with it. It was always there, she supposed. From the very beginning, she was stupid to not see it until after all those years, but she figured she would make up for whatever time they had lost. 

Subconsciously Neal moved his right hand to take her left, Leanne smiled against his shoulder and slightly picked her head up. She loved when he did that, when he knew she was there and he reached for her. It was comforting, and it made her feel incredibly safe. Neal hummed at the extra warmth and moved his head a bit, “Shh…”

Leanne pressed her body closer to his, “Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Humming in response Neal settled once again, this time more content than he had been before. Leanne watched as he settled, a whole new feeling becoming present as she absently stared at the back of his shoulder. Biting her lip she moved again, her other hand wrapping around her stomach as she built up the nerve to say what she had been feeling for quite some time. Licking her lips she leaned up to reach his ear, her voice soft as if someone else was going to hear her confession. “I love you.”

Neal smiled, he had known for a long time that he loved Leanne. And he had known for a long time that she reciprocated those feelings, but to be able to hear it for the first time was something else. He tightened his hand around her own, his body turning ever so slightly, “I love you too.”

Leanne felt a redness come to her cheeks as they confessed together in the dark on call room. After a few moments her smile faded, and Neal fell back asleep. She hummed a bit as she settled herself once again and let the love she had for this man next to her, and sleep completely consume her.


End file.
